My Own Twist on MLP
by AceSpadez1134
Summary: This is going to be a comic me and some friends are doing. This piece is just a prolog and will have much more to it if people are interested. I'm just testing out to see what people think and if I should continue.


Equestria is a kingdom that has know many years of peace under the protection of Princess Celestia. This year is going to prove a nightmare after the dreamlike peace the ponies of Equestria are used to.

Far to the south of Equestria is their ally, the Kingdom of Fire. It is a peaceful kingdom that is home to the Guard Family. They are the guardians of the Infinity Flame. The Infinity Flame is a powerful artifact that keeps the undead in the underworld where they belong. It is said that its flames burn hotter than the sun.

The Guard family has protected this flame since Princess Celestia became Equestrias ruler. The King, his wife, their two children, and youngest daughter were a loving family, until today.

A giant explosion shakes the Fire castle. The natural peace is shattered as hell breaks loose.

Platinum Sword:(The captain of the guard is running through the halls toward the throne room) "Your Majesties!"

Fire King:(The king is a full grown stallion Alicorn, Black with a fiery mane. He is bent over a beautiful silver Unicorn who just told her husband goodbye.) "I'm sorry my beloved. I was not strong enough to stop them."

PS: "Your majesty, I-I'm sorry." (Notices the king is bleeding) "Your majesty, you're wounded!"

FK:(Looks down at the blood coming from his side.) Yes, and I'm sorry to say I won't be away from my wife for long. How you found my daughter, Platinum?"  
PS: "No, I'm sorry your majesty."

FK:(Fights a wave of pain.) "I swear if you call me 'your majesty' again I'm going to toast you first."

PS: "We're minutes away from death, and army of...I don't know what getting ready to break down the gate, and you are still able to keep your cool."

FK:(Lets out a great laugh, then grimaces in pain.) "Just like old times."

PS: "I remember you being a lot less confident back then."

BOOM. The gate breaks open and in walks an Alicorn with a blue mane and body, and a very cocky smile across his face.

Deep Freeze: "Father, Captain, you are both looking well."

FK: "Heh, I don't remember having a son who would betray his family."

PS: "Ice, what have you done? Your mother is..."

DF: "Dead. Yes, I had hoped as much. I would not want her to suffer. And you may call me Deep Freeze now."

Tayla Guard:(The young princess is silver with a dark blue mane and tail with a fire. Her cutie mark is a fire and ice yin yang symbol.. She is standing at the door that Platinum Sword entered from with a shocked expression on her face.) "Mommy!" (She runs to her mothers side.) "Mom, what's wrong?"

FK: "Tayla please, I don't have a lot of time..."

TG: "Father, what's going on? Mom is...she's..." (Starts to cry.) "And you have-"

FK: "Tayla please you have to get out of here. Platinum Sword, my old friend, please get her out of here safely."

PS: "I would love to, but might I remind you that you have one less son and one more enemy now."

"DF: "Do not worry. I will not harm my sister Captain. Take her out of here, she doesn't need to see this."

TG: "Ice what are you doing? This is your family, how could you?"

DF: "HOW CAN YOU THAT THIS IS MY FAMILY! LOOK AT ME! No, and to prove that I am not one of you I am going to take the Infinity Flame and take Equestria for my own. Now Captain, would you get her out of here?"

TG: "No, I'm not going anywhere."

FK: "Tayla, Listen to me, you have to leave and find Fire. Tell him what has happened here."  
TG: "But I..."

PS: "Please princess." (He walks over to her. She reluctantly nods and they disapear, but not before she say a final 'I love you' to her father.)

DF: "Are you ready to meet mom?"

FK:(Bursts out laughing.) "Do you really think it's that easy?"

DF: "What are you...NO YOU..."

Platinum sword and Tayla appear just outside the kingdom. Just as they are getting their bearing the castle explodes, leveling the entire castle and grounds around it.

TG: "NOOOOOOOO!" (She tries to run back towards the castle.)

PS: (Steps in her way and uses his body to stop her from going further.) "Princess, I am very sorry but please, we need to tell your brother what has happened."

TG: "What do you care, all you lost was your king!"

PS: "No, Princess, I lost more than that." (She sees a tear in his eye.) "He was more like my brother."

TG: "I-I'm sorry, Captain."

PS: "No, Princess, I'm no Captain anymore."  
TG: "You are. My father wouldn't want you to say that about yourself. So don't say it to me."

PS: "Thank you, Tayla. I sent your brother a quick message to stay at Canterlot with Princess Celestia, and that I would explain when we arrived."


End file.
